Twisted Fates
by Texan Red Rose
Summary: AU. How would things be different if Shego never left Team Go? Or would they be the same, just a little... twisted?


**Disclaimer:** I wish there was an auto-disclaimer button. It gets rather depressing having to admit that I don't own the awesomeness that is Kim Possible every time. But, alas, I still own jack shit, so, there's that. Enjoy!

**Twisted Fates**

"Uh, KP, are you sure about all this?" the worry in Ron's voice was normal, though slightly elevated due to the rather odd situation. Kim didn't blame him; something about the Doctor's plight just didn't quite add up. But perhaps she was letting the odd blue shade of his skin affect her judgment. Afterall, he did seem sincere in his request for her help and she had made quite the name for herself as an up and coming teen heroine through her website. What had started out as a way to get babysitting jobs had quickly grown into her favorite hobby: helping people. She, the slightly famous Kim Possible, was usually finding herself in strange or exotic locations, saving someone's life from impending doom or helping someone recover something of great value from a thief. So, really, Doctor Lipsky's request fit the bill of strange things she'd been asked to do. Then again...

"Okay, let me get this straight," Kim shifted her weight, arms crossed as she tried to appear as imposing as possible. "Your quantum destabilizer was stolen by the Russian Mafia and is currently being kept at a top secret, well guarded government facility, which is actually just a front for said Mafia, and you need us to break in and take it back?"

"Heh, well, that's the jist of it," Doctor Lipsky, better known as Doctor Drakken (well, probably not, but he liked to think he was more renowned for his evil brilliance than his absence at school reunions), lied through his teeth. It was embarrassing that he had to resort to asking for help, let alone from a teenaged cheerleader. However, circumstances being what they were, he had little choice. So he might have fudged the truth a little bit- it would be a 'stolen' quantum destabilizer once the teen had actually stolen it for him- but the rouse _had_ to work, else his plans for world domination would never reach fruition! The young redhead didn't seem to be buying it though. He had planned for this though; as always, he had a back up plan. Revert to the thing that had worked on countless teenagers for generations, the top tool in every parent's arsenal: guilt. "I understand your hesitation, Miss Possible. My... condition, as it were, has always made me a target for disbelief and scrutiny." He gave a heavy, melodramatic sigh and turned away, his shoulders slumping slightly as he pretended to return to his work. "I have complete faith that, once the quantum destabilizer has been weaponized, you'll be able to stop it." He gave a measured, thoughtful pause, and then grunted, pretending to dismiss the pair's presence. "I just hope, for all our sakes, that you won't be too late."

That did it. No matter what Kim's personal feelings on the matter might be, she couldn't run the risk of people getting hurt because she had reservations about a particular request. If he was lying, she would find out and easily retrieve the destabilizer, seeing as the lab was almost disturbingly lax in security. If he wasn't lying, people could get seriously hurt. That was something the young heroine refused to allow for, especially when she had the power to stop it. "Wait, Doctor Lipsky, where did you say hat quantum destabilizer was again?"

"KP! You can't be serious!" Ron Stoppable, her best friend in the world, exclaimed, waving his hands frantically. "This guys just screams mad scientist!"

"It's the blue skin, isn't it?"

"That and you're creepy!" Ron nearly yelled in his shrill tone. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Ron, you carry a... naked mole rat... in your cargo pocket. Hypocrite much?" On cue, Rufus popped his head out, appearing slightly offended by Kim's comment. "I'm not saying you're creepy, Rufus. I'm just saying that carrying around a pet in a cargo pocket it _not_ normal!"

"So? I'm the Ron-man! I redefine awesome!" Ron seemed to return to his usual jovial mood instantly, earning a high five from his rodent pet. Drakken pinched the bring of his nose, trying to keep from losing his cool.

"Can we get back to the situation at hand?"

"Right. Blue skin or not, Ron, I can't put people's lives at risk. We'll just have to trust him for now," Kim nodded, as if to ensure her best friend's compliance. Ron reluctantly agreed before Kim asked again for the location. She and Ron were about to leave when the 'good' Doctor called out to them.

"Wait! You should probably wear these," he indicated two red jumpsuits, complete with matching goggles and gloves. Both crime fighters raised their eyebrows in confusion, prompting a quick explanation from Drakken. It was a total lie but sounded oh so convincing. "Well, uh, they're the Mafia! You don't want to charge in looking like, uh, that, or else they'll, you know, hunt you down. You have to think of, uh, your families' safety too!"

Of course, the reality made far more sense. Drakken couldn't risk someone recognizing the two and exposing his plot prematurely. Plus, once he finished weaponizing the quantum destabilizer, his bid for world domination would have more credit if the unwitting thieves appeared to be part of his henchmen work force. It was crazy, this whole scheme, but if movies taught him _anything_ it was that the crazier the plot seemed, the more likely it was to succeed. It took a little more convincing (he said something about nerve gas or the like) but soon the two were dressed in the bright red uniforms. Prepared for their mission into the heart of a Mafia hideout (or so they thought), the two headed off once more, leaving behind a very hopeful megalomaniac.

"Say, Boss, have you seen my uniform?" a man called from the hallway, just his head poking out. "I went to take a shower and came back and it was gone! Like magic!"

Drakken slapped his face with one hand. First thing he would do when he took over the world: hire smarter henchmen.

-BREAK!-

"I still think this is a really, really, _really_ bad idea," Ron mumbled, reluctantly following his best friend through the ventilation shaft. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Ron vowed he would become a contractor and make the things much more comfortable to climb through. Maybe install a mini fridge every two hundred feet or something.

"For the record, me too, but better safe than sorry, right?" Kim whispered back, only barely paying attention as she tried to determine how much farther they had to go. Finally locating the grate they needed to drop through, the two dropped down into the hallway just outside the research lab. Kim landed gracefully, barely making a sound as she instantly sank into a defensive crouch, watching for any signs of guards in the area. Ron was less graceful, landing on his rear and yelping in pain. Suddenly alarms started blaring. So much for a 'nice and quiet' entry. Kim didn't express her exasperation though; guards appeared at the other end of the hall and they took priority over whatever annoyance Kim felt. Without fear, the redhead launched at the nearest guard, tackling him to the ground and easily rolling away, springing to her feet in time to grab the other guard's wrist and throw him against the wall. "Well, that was pretty easy."

"Yup!" Ron chirped, pumping his arm up, admiring his physique (or lack of one). "I coulda taken 'em too, ya know."

Kim couldn't help but smile; no matter the situation, Ron's upbeat attitude always put a smile on her face. "Come on, let's grab that destabilizer thing and get out of here!"

As the duo headed for the lab, the doors suddenly opened and the two were confronted with a surprising sight.

"Wow, I was going to call the police, but I think the _fashion_ police would be more appropriate!" standing before them, clad in her signature snug green and black catsuit was none other than Shego of Team Go, one of, if not _the_, greatest heroines in the world. Kim wanted to squeal in delight; Shego was her idol, part of the reason Kim continued with her little hobby of helping people. However, her moment of fangirl-ish excitement was cut short when her hero launched at her, hands ablaze in that unique green glow. Luckily, Kim was well versed in several styles of combat, and a well practiced martial artist. Otherwise, she would've been _so _screwed.

The first three punches Shego threw sailed past their target, Kim easily dodging the intended blows. When Kim dropped down beneath a particularly wicked right hook, and lashed with a vicious kick, it was Shego's turn to go on the defensive, blocking and dodging appropriately. Neither of them were much of boxers but they could tell there was power behind every intended blow. So, each of them focused on _not_ being hit, dancing around the blows. Had Kim the time to think about it, she would've realized how beautiful this deadly dance was to the common onlooker, as several guards, responding to the alarms, were awestruck at the display.

They didn't matter to the combatants though. Kim tried for a roundhouse kick but missed, Shego ducking under her leg with ease. Instead of standing back up, however, she launched herself at Kim, tackling the red suited figure to the ground. The two started rolling around, grappling, fighting for dominance, supremacy, and finding themselves entirely too well matched. They were already breathing hard by this point, their chests heaving as their miniature war continued. Shego was more experienced and stronger but Kim had excellent reflexes and the flexibility of, duh, a cheerleader, keeping them just barely matched as Kim tried to pin Shego beneath her. Straddling the green tinted woman's waist, Kim managed to grab her wrists, trying to keep that green blaze from doing too much damage. She hadn't even noticed the flame wasn't hot; Shego had turned down the intensity a while back for fear of losing control and doing some real damage. At least, that's how she rationalized it to herself. Painted black lips smirked up at her as the heroine continued to fight, trying to buck Kim off her. "Hn! You know, huh, for a bad guy, you're pretty good!"

Kim was ecstatic at the compliment but that was quashed quickly as she realized what Shego had just implied. That _Kim_ was the bad guy. Of course, Shego was a world renowned heroine, she couldn't be here to steal anything! Which meant... Kim scowled beneath the goggles. It meant that Doctor Lipsky was in _big_ trouble! Jumping up and flipping away, Kim landed a good distance from her foe, regarding Shego a moment. Should she try to explain why she was there? It was the right thing to do... but then she ran the chance of Shego not believing her. Shego, meanwhile, brought her feet to her chest and kicked up, righting herself in a fluid motion, spinning around to face her opponent once more. Those emerald orbs were glinting with mirth and... something else.

"What's wrong, Cupcake? Don't you want to play?" Kim tried to catch her breath as she made her decision. She'd enjoyed fighting Shego- the challenge was thrilling beyond anything she'd faced thus far- but... if she were to get caught, that would be very, _very _bad. Ron was already at the far end of the hallway, motioning for Kim to follow.

"Maybe another time," Kim whispered, turning and bolting after Ron. Shego considered running after the two red clad figures but decided against it. Extinguishing her green flames, the emerald heroine gave a deep sigh.

"Do you want us to go after them, Miss Shego?" the guards hesitantly made themselves known. Shego just chuckled, waving them off.

"Nah, I'll give them this one," Shego wrapped her arms around herself, her adrenaline still pumping furiously. That was the most excitement she'd had in a long while. Shame it had to end so soon. "Have you guys seen those two around before?"

"Uh, no ma'am, never seen either of them before," the guard replied, still a bit stunned by both the display and the order to let the would-be thieves go. Shego, allowing her mind to drift off, let out a soft giggle.

"I do hope this wasn't a one time thing," Shego went back into the lab, going back to what she'd been doing before. She paused though, looking over her shoulder and whispering something to herself before letting the doors slid close. "See you around, Red."

-BREAK!-

"P-p-p-please! Don't hurt me!" Drakken cowered in the corner, his henchmen lying sprawled across the room, moaning and groaning their pain. Kim towered over him, a scowl set on her face. Really, she hadn't anticipated doing _this_ much damage; honestly, had the henchmen not attacked her, they wouldn't be nearly unconscious at the moment. She was a bit miffed about the entire 'tricked into being the bad guy' thing but without it, she never would have met, let alone fought, her hero, Shego. That really did make the entire thing worth it. After reflecting for a few minutes, Kim's fierce countenance deflated.

"Just... don't do it again, okay?" she managed with a smile. She couldn't be _too_ mad at the Doctor. She'd gotten the fight of her life and no one knew it was her. No harm done, really. Drakken, however, couldn't quite believe it was as simple as that, though.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, really," Kim shrugged, heading back to the entrance, where Ron and Rufus were amusing themselves with a shrink ray the Doctor had lying around. "It's no big."

Drakken sat, still curled up in the corner, for hours after the crime fighters had departed. Was it really that simple? Was it really 'no big'...?

-BREAK!-

"Hey, Kimmie-cub! Did your mission go well?" her father, Dr. Possible, acclaimed rocket scientist, asked as she came through the door. Kim flashed him a brilliant smile as she headed up to her room.

"Went great, Dad! I'll be back down for dinner!" Kim hurried into her room and jumped on her bed, smiling so big, she thought her face might crack. "She thought I was good! Me! Kim Possible, regular teenage girl, put up a decent fight against _the_ Shego! Gah!"

Kim couldn't hide her elation. Yeah, it would never happen again, and Shego would never know _who_ she fought that afternoon, but Kim would know. Kim would know that she got to test herself against _the_ standard in world famous heroines. Yeah, she hadn't won, and she was pretty sure the heroine was taking it easy on her, but _still_! After her happiness died down a little, Kim let out a contented sigh. Maybe one day, when she was a little stronger, she'd challenge Shego to a friendly duel. She'd never felt anything like the adrenaline rush when she'd been fighting Shego. It was impossible to replicate.

After a few more minutes of happy reflection, Kim went down to dinner, determined to keep her little secret to herself.

-BREAK!-

"Uh, Shego? Can we talk a minute?" Hego cautiously peeked his head in, expecting his sister to be upset at having her privacy invaded. Instead, she offered him a smirk, which, for Shego, was as good as a bright smile. At least, when directed at Hego; the two had never gotten along well with each other, and certainly not as well as they'd gotten on with the rest of their family.

"Come in, Hego. What's up?" Shego asked cheerily, folding up one of her spare cat suits and tucking it away. Usually, Shego hated folding laundry, but today, it just didn't seem as annoying a chore. Hego carefully entered the room and debated bringing up the topic that had brought him to her room to begin with. Finally, Hego gathered up the courage to speak.

"Uh, Shego, about what happened at the lab today-"

"Yeah?" Those emerald eyes flickered to him, saying everything she was thinking. 'Choose your next words carefully'. That was more like the sister he knew and loved. And sometimes feared. Okay, _most_ of the time feared.

"Well, I heard there was an incident... do you wanna talk about it?" That was a safe avenue of approach: concerned older brother. Yeah, that should work, if Shego bought it. By the sigh that just escaped her lips, he guessed that she didn't.

"A couple of thieves broke in, probably looking for that quantum destabilizer they just finished. One just ran away but the other one put up one heck of a fight!" Shego's eyes gleamed, her smirk returning. "She was good, Hego, really good. First challenge I've had in a long while."

"Uh-huh," Hego debated once again bringing up the topic he wanted to discuss. He'd been trying to have this conversation for years. The one time he'd come close, he chickened out at the last minute. So now, here he was, trying again to broach the topic. Perhaps he could get her to bring it up? "How do you know it was a girl?"

"Because no guy can move like that," Shego offered simply. The mirth dancing across her eyes as she thought a lot more words she chose not to say.

She wasn't going to make this easy for him. Might as well just say it. "Shego, are you gay?"

Emerald eyes snapped to him, a myriad of emotions playing across them. Finally, when the torrent died down, Shego cracked a nervous smile. "Uh, yeah, I think I am." Shego reflected on the fight that afternoon, wrestling with that chick, whoever she was, and the sensations that came with it. Just thinking about that mysterious girl had her blood boiling. "You know... yeah, I am. I'm a lesbian, Hego."

Years ago, when Hego _originally_ wanted to have this talk, he knew _exactly_ how to respond to that answer. Denounce it, remind Shego that she was a heroine, a role model for kids across the world, and she needed to act appropriately. Since then... well, he'd done some growing up. Some humbling experiences had taught him that being a hero wasn't about black and white. There was a ton of gray. This was one of those gray areas. Hego used to think love for a superhero wasn't really practical or possible but, as he had an infatuation with a beautiful young woman himself, that would be hypocritical. So, rather than launch into some sort of morality speech, Hego spoke from the heart, feeling more confident with each word. "Okay. It's your life, Shego, love who you want. You're my sister, the only one I have, and I'll support you no matter what. Or who, as the case may be. Just as long as it doesn't affect work."

Shego's face registered nothing but shock, to the point that even Hego had to laugh.

"You don't have to act so shocked, Shego. I'm a big boy; I can handle my little sister being gay."

"Really? 'Cause, if _that's_ so, you remember that one chick, what was her name-" Hego promptly covered his ears, walking out of the room. He had matured a lot but he had to draw the line _somewhere_!

"Just because I support you _does not_ mean I have to listen to it!" Shego laughed until her sides hurt, going back to her laundry. Carefully considering her brother's warning, she decided it was well within their relationship for her to disregard certain comments Hego made. That last comment about it not affecting work? Went right out the window.

"Alright, then, Red... next time we meet," Shego got a wicked grin. "Next time... won't be so brief."

[BREAK!]

"This is _so_ stupid!" Kim growled in annoyance, ducking as another squadron of canaries dove at her. Up on a nearby roof, some idiot in a bird suit was cackling wildly. Somewhere off to her right, Ron was yelling for help, but with the airborne assailants, Kim wasn't quite sure how to locate him, let alone help him. Why couldn't she have _one day_ where crazy people left her alone?

Barely rising above the din of chirping birds, a familiar set of beeps reached her ears. Automatically, Kim reached into her pocket and pulled her Kimunicator out, unable to give Wade Load, her techno guru, a proper greeting. Luckily, he understood and started divulging the information he had. "Kim! His name is Avarius. He uses birds as his henchmen-"

"Really? I hadn't noticed!" Kim nearly growled, jumping to the side as another horde of pigeons flew her way. "Skip the history lesson Wade! How do I stop him?"

"I got you covered, Kim. I'm going to play an ultra high frequency pitch that should render the birds useless. I can only play it for ten seconds though before it overloads the Kimmunicator, so get ready!" Putting the device in her pocket, Kim took a running start at the building where Avarius was perched, trying her best to ignore the flocks of birds preparing to descend upon her. Suddenly, the birds broke their formations, drawing drunken circles in the sky. Wade's plan was working so far; Kim just had to fulfill her end of the bargain, as usual.

Kim jumped on top of a nearby car and used it as a spring board, grabbing onto a light post to swing her body around a full three-sixty before she let go, throwing her body towards the roof. She nearly didn't make it, her hand barely finding a secure hold on the ledge. She pulled her knees to her chest and pushed off from the building's side, flipping up and landing in her defensive crouch in front of the agonizing villain. Apparently, Wade's pitch affected the villain the same as it did his minions. Of course, time was up, and before Kim could actually apprehend the crazed man, he recovered, pointing a claw at her.

"How _dare_ you oppose me! Who do you think you are!" Rather than introduce herself, Kim ran at Avarius and, as he prepared to take a swing at her, rolled to the side and came up behind him, lashing out with a sweeping kick, knocking the birdbrain off his feet. As he hit the roof, Kim was towering over him, a triumphant smile on her lips.

"Name's Kim Possible, and I can do _anything_." Avarius made like he was going to get up and challenge the young woman, which Kim was prepared for, but suddenly shrunk back down, fear glinting in his eyes. Kim raised a brow and took a moment to glance behind her, where her gaze stayed as she realized what had Avarius cowering.

"Geez, not even _I_ am _that_ cocky!" Mego rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair. "Did we _seriously_ come all the way to Middleton to be the clean up crew?"

"Guess so, Mego. It's good to see the youth of today taking an active interest in keeping the streets safe!" Hego beamed and sauntered over, picking up Avarius with ease. "Time to put this bird back in his cage!"

"Yesh, can you _please _pick another pun next time?" Shego crossed her arms, playfully glaring at her elder brother. "After the seven hundredth time, it gets pretty old." Then those emerald orbs fell on Kim. "Nice moves, Princess. How long have you been in the game?"

"Oh, uh, heh, j-just a few years, y'know, it's a hobby," Kim stumbled, trying her hardest to not sound like an idiot and failing miserably. "I'm, uh, a big fan of yours, Sh-shego."

"Who isn't?" Shego replied with a sexy wink. Before another word could be said, Hego, literally, picked Shego up by her collar and started walking toward the hovering Team Go jet. "Hey! What's the big-"

"It was nice meeting you, Miss Possible!" Hego called out over Shego's protesting. Before Kim could give a reply, they were gone. Kim just stood there a minute, wondering what the _Hell_ had just happened.

"Was that Team Go!" Ron had somehow found his way to the roof, Rufus, in equal shock, sitting up on his shoulder. When Kim gave a slow nod, Ron gave his pet a high five. "Boo-yah! We got to meet Team Go! That's awesome!"

"Yeah, awesome," Kim replied softly, still trying to process a few things. "Let's go home, Ron."

"You got it KP!"

[BREAK!]

"What was that about!" Shego practically yelled at Hego as they exited the jet, preparing to head inside the Tower. Hego visibly flinched and put on his best apologetic smile.

"Look, I freaked out, Shego. I'm sorry, I just... overreacted."

"Yeah, you did!" Shego lit up, her plasma burning a bit brighter due to her anger. However, after a moment to collect herself, the heroine let the flames die out and instead simply glared at her older brother. "That _better_ not happen again, Hego. We we _just_ talking. Not like anything would've come of it anyway; I'm pretty sure that's not her bag."

"I'm sorry," Hego offered again as Shego stalked off, a little too sullenly. Despite her brother's assurance that he would come to accept her preferences, Shego knew it would be a _long_ road until he was actually okay with it. Plus, she still had to tell her other three brothers, who watched the entire exchange in complete confusion. By the time Shego reached her room, she was exhausted. She plopped down on her bed and just stared at her ceiling, going over recent events. The fight with Red at the lab, watching- what was her name? Oh, right, Kim- watching Kim flip and twist around, if she doubted her sexuality before, fate just slapped it on her forehead. A smile found its way to her lips.

"Hmmm, I think red is quickly becoming my favorite color."

[BREAK!]

Kim stared at the ceiling of her room, trying to sort a few things out. For some reason, even though she had gotten another compliment from Shego, she wasn't nearly as excited as she had been the first time. That might have something to do with Hego's strange behavior but that wasn't all of it. The first time... she'd earned that one by pushing the super-powered heroine, fighting her. The second... was an observation, nothing more. Something polite to say, and considering Shego was known as much for her fighting prowess as her attitude, that should be a positive note. But something in Kim just couldn't let go of that exhilarating sensation, the pure elation of fighting such a deadly adversary. That wasn't going to happen any time soon though; they were on the same side of the law. Heroes don't go around picking fights with other heroes. Villains are the ones who pick fights and Kim wasn't a villain.

"Kimmie-cub, are you alright?" her dad's voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, Dad, just doing some thinking."

"Thinking? Anything I can help with?" Her father strolled in and sat beside her, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders when she sat up.

"I don't know, Dad. It's kinda stupid," Kim tried thinking of someway to explain everything to her father without actually telling him all that had happened. She was not gifted with the power to lie effectively, or at all. Quite suddenly, a convenient solution popped into her head and she decided to run with it. "It's just that someone asked me a hypothetical question today and I'm not sure how to respond."

"Well, Kimmie-cub, part of being a scientist is dealing with hypothetical problems and finding the hypothetical answers. Since I'm a _pretty_ decent scientist myself, I think I might be able to help!" Dr. Possible beamed, nodding his head to encourage her explanation.

"Well, Dad, you know how I do the whole 'save-the-world' thing as a hobby, right?"

"Of course! And we're so proud of how many people you've helped!"

"Yeah, Dad, see, that's where the question comes from. Let's say, hypothetically, of course, that a heroine like me was tricked into doing something bad, like, say, steal some sort of Doomsday device," Kim paused, pretending she had to remember exactly how the question was worded. "Right, so, tricked into something bad, and... oh! Let's also say _another_ heroine- or hero, doesn't matter- shows up and stopped the first heroine from stealing anything. Did the first heroine do anything wrong?"

"Well, no, not by that account," Dr. Possible scratched his chin, trying to assess the situation like he would an equation. "So long as nothing was stolen, I don't see a problem, so long as the first heroine found out that she'd been tricked and didn't hold it against the second hero."

"Right, of course Dad, that's what I thought too," Kim bit her lip and debated her words a moment. Oh, what the Hell, might as well go for it. "Now, here's where I got tripped up. Let's say, again, hypothetically, that the first heroine, knowing she'd been tricked, went back _willingly_ to work for that bad guy who tricked her. Not to actually steal anything but to-" Kim's mind quickly searched for something, anything, that would sound like a good reason.

"Keep tabs on the bad guy, perhaps even thwart a mad plot here and there, as needed?" Dr. Possible supplied, eyebrow raising as he regarded his daughter with a fatherly smile. "I know _exactly_ where this is coming from, Kimmie-cub, you don't have to hide it anymore."

"Y-you do?"

"Of course! This is the classic debate on whether or not White Stripe's henchman in Season Two secretly worked for the Fearless Ferret, isn't it?" Dr. Possible nodded his head in an all-knowing manner. "I believe Ronald has shared his opinion on the debate several times and I will tell you the same thing I always tell him: what makes a hero is the willingness to protect others from evil. As long as the end result is that no one is directly hurt by the disguised hero's actions, he's still a hero! Does that clear everything up?"

"Yes, Dad," Kim threw her arms around her father's neck, giving him a fierce hug. "That helps _so_ much!"

After her father left, Kim grabbed her Kimmunicator and dialed Monique, her best girl friend. "Mo'! Listen, I have an emergency. We need to go shopping _now!_"

[BREAK!]

"Yes! Finally!" Dr. Drakken yelled, picking up a strange spherical object that he'd been trying to obtain for far too long. He sniffed loudly and slightly scowled. "It smells a bit... fruity. But no matter! With this quantum destabilizer, I'll be able to rule the world!"

"Not so fast, evil-doer!" Hego shouted as he threw the doors open, his four siblings trailing in behind him. "We're here to stop you!"

"Really? And here _I_ thought we'd be serving him tea!" Shego growled, her brother already on her bad side from the previous day. Before Hego could reply, Dr. Drakken started shrieking orders to his assembled henchmen, all dressed in very familiar red suits holding very strange looking poles.

"Get them!" The blue skinned scientist screamed, waving in the general direction of Team Go. Several of the henchmen launched at Hego, who decided to meet them head on. Mego shrunk and hid, waiting for just the right moment to strike. The Wegos, making five copies of themselves, to allow for twelve Wegos, started fending off the henchmen that stormed their way. That just left Shego, whom none of the henchmen were even looking at, not that she noticed. Oh well, just made things easier for her. With a running start, Shego flipped over the little scuffle and landed a few meters away from Dr. Drakken, holding out one hand with the other on her hip.

"Hand it over or I beat you senseless," Shego demanded in a somewhat bored tone. She really didn't have time for this. Instead of complying, the mad scientist gave her a disturbing grin.

"I'll take option three, thank you. RED!" Shego blinked. Had he just called for- before the heroine could complete the thought, she felt a presence appear behind her and ducked just in time for a red clad leg to pass just over her head. Rolling away, Shego regained her stance with her plasma aglow, the green flames rising a little higher when Shego noticed _just_ who was in front of her. It didn't quite look like 'Red' from the other day but that didn't fool the emerald heroine.

"Miss me?" came the teasing quip, the young woman taking a decidedly aggressive stance. She wasn't wearing a red suit like last time, like the ones the other henchmen wore. No, she had on red gloves, a red shirt, probably a tank top, with a red leather jacket over it and red leather pants with red calf high boots. On her head was a red motorcycle helmet, the visor flipped up to reveal beautiful green orbs, shimmering with mirth. 'Red' was _definitely_ an appropriate name.

Shego had to shake her head to clear her thoughts up. Things just couldn't get simpler, could they? A wide grin took over her lips as Shego crouched into a defensive stance. "Ready for round two, Cupcake?"

"Bring it on, Green Bean!" Red flipped down her visor and launched at Shego, who merely glared at her.

"GREEN BEAN!"

Drakken watched as the two young women threw punch after punch, block after block, kick after kick, dancing across the lab in their deadly tango. It was actually really cool to watch. Shego would swing with her right and Red would duck under, lashing out with her left leg, which would prompt Shego to jump and Red would grab her and throw her the ground, but not without Shego grabbing onto her and pulling her down too. Watching them roll across the ground, fighting for dominance, was intense. When he'd made the contract with his newest henchman, Drakken hadn't expected to be gaining such a skilled fighter in the process.

"It's almost like poetry in motion," Drakken mused, scratching his chin.

"It's not that hard; _I_ could do that!" Mego glowered, plucking the quantum destabilizer from Drakken's clutches.

"Gah! How'd you do that!" Drakken cried out, retreating a few steps before he noticed most, if not all, his henchmen lay scattered about, unconscious. Not good. "Uh-oh. Red! We need to go, NOW!"

"Heh, playtime's over," Red shifted her weight and pushed off, sending the two women skidding across the floor and away from each other. Shego regained her balance quickly, righting herself in time to catch sight of the roof exploding. "See ya around, Jade." With a few backflips, the red clad woman was reaching out blindly and clasping onto a rope ladder that hung from the hovercraft. Drakken was already remotely piloting it away from the lab from just a bit higher up on the ladder, leaving behind five very confused heroes.

"Who was-"

"-that?" The Wegos looked to their older siblings, hoping for some explanation. None came.

"Mego, let me see that," Shego reached out and picked up the object Mego had taken from Dr. Drakken's very hands. Then she started laughing.

"What is it, Shego?" Hego asked, concerned his sister might've just lost her mind.

"This?" she indicated the bowl she was holding. "Is probably a bowl of potpourri."

"So, where's the quantum destabilizer?" Hego asked, dumbfounded. After questioning the security guards, Team Go found out that a 'good tip' lead to the switch, in case someone tried to steal the device. "Well, I guess that's just good luck then!"

Shego wasn't so sure. It sounded awfully... suspicious to her. But, she left with the rest of Team Go, went back to her room and, just like last time, flopped down onto her bed and just thought. This wasn't like the first time she'd fought with Red. This time, Red had posed a challenge, directly. Shego also had to work a lot harder at it this time. It wasn't that she was mad about it, though. In fact, Shego _enjoyed_ the idea of having a constant challenge out there. She _craved_ the thrill Red gave her. What annoyed her was that the person who was occupying so much of her time, her thought, well, Shego had never even seen her _face_. Just her eyes; beautiful bright green. Not like Shego's green, so much more... distinct. In the silence of her room, Shego made herself a promise.

"I'll find you, Red. I'll track you down and find you."

[BREAK!]

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Drakken called out as his newest underling headed towards the lair's entrance.

"Out," Red supplied, flashing the papers she held in her hand. "Unless you need my assistance, I am allowed to leave the lair, so long as I do not mention your schemes, plots, ploys, devices, or any other evil objects, thought, or person- I still don't understand that part, by the way- belonging to the Employer- which is you- or my involvement in the above mentioned. Says so in my contract."

"You are _definitely_ a teenager," Drakken mumbled, throwing the young woman the keys to the hovercraft. "Just be sure to stay in touch! And I expect you to _come_ when I call you! I'll have none of this 'give me five more minutes' shenanigans! And remember I paid you-!"

"Whatever you say, boss," Red replied, cutting the doctor off as she exited the lair and hopped into the hovercraft, allowing the autopilot to take her back to Middleton. Once she thought she was a safe distance away, Kim removed her helmet and let her hair bounce around her shoulders, a large grin upon her face. "At the end of the day, no harm done." She reached into a pocket in the jacket and retrieved a picture someone, somehow, managed to snap of her heroine self, Kim Possible, standing on the roof with Team Go. From the angle, Kim and Shego looked to be having a friendly conversation. "No harm, no foul."

Author's Note: Well, there ya go. My take on what _could_ have happened if the cards were different in the KP universe. I actually got the idea while working on _A Sitch in Jump City_, where I used the idea that Hego confronted Shego about her sexuality and the conversation led to Shego's departure from the team. Somehow, after reading a message from Malacoda, I got the idea for this story, and just didn't get around to putting it down on paper (so to speak) until now. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
